


wise men say only fools rush in (but i can't help falling in love with you)

by littlelooneyluna



Series: oh but darling we are meant to be [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Softness, a comment influenced this!!, also: award for longest title goes to this fool who loves that elvis song, pretty adorable, talk of the L word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: it's only been a matter of weeks, and aaron  and robert's relationship is uncovered by leyla. it doesn't take long for the awkward L word to be mentioned.





	wise men say only fools rush in (but i can't help falling in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was influenced by a nonnie who wanted to see it! i may/may not add more considering i have made it into a flipping series lmao. i have ideas about aaron around jack which may be explored. hope you like this though!

It takes a good few weeks before Leyla comes out with it and asks Robert what's going on.

Aaron's practically with him all the time now, and they're using the 'he's nearly my PA' as the excuse for it all.

Robert feels something bubble up inside him as he looks at her standing in front of him, and the way she asks him makes him wonder how obvious it is.

"Either, that Dingle lad has blackmailed you into being nice to him or you've gone and fallen for him."

And he doesn't know what he's supposed to say to that.

Is he supposed to tell Leyla that since kissing Aaron that first time he hasn't been able to concentrate on anything else?

Or that their first night together was unlike anything he could have ever really imagined.

"I -" Robert stammers out, and then Aaron's coming through the door and he's smiling at him the way he usually does.

Aaron, he's so much like a closed book until you take the time to wait until he's ready for you to turn the page and read on.

And Robert, he thinks he's got the bookmark and everything, already knows when to wait, when to move on and it's like he's known Aaron for years.

"Speak of the devil." Leyla mumbles, has a hand across her stomach and an eyebrow raised high.

Aaron looks self conscious suddenly and he blushes a little. "What?" He's asking and then Leyla sighs.

"You and him." She points to Robert. "Don't you think I've seen you look at each other? How in love _are_ ya?"

And Robert drops his head, because the L word is too soon isn't it?

He nearly blurted it out last night, Aaron pressing into him, hair sticky, eyes wide and mouth open lazily, letting out soft moans.

He was panting, shivering as they came down from their high and Aaron landed himself on top of Robert.

He was so soft with his words, his movements, his _everything_ and Robert had a hand falling through his curls.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this." Aaron mumbled into the sheets, and maybe he was a little tipsy, yes, he _was_ , but -

"Yeah?" Robert whispered, because he couldn't believe that Aaron would think of him like that, like anything more than a bloke in a suit in a glass room.

" _All_ I want." Aaron whispered, and then he kissed Robert hard and the softness was forgotten for a second.

Now Aaron clears his throat, looks a little like he can't even breathe.

And Leyla picks the hint up doesn't she?

"I should - I - yeah, should go." She waddles out and Robert only lifts his head as he hears the door click.

The atmosphere is heavy all of a sudden and Aaron looks towards the door like he should go.

"Don't go." Robert says hastily, for the first time in his life he doesn't want to run from something just because it is hard.

Aaron turns around and has his head against the door. "It's too soon for you." He whispers. His eyes are wet suddenly and Robert's never actually seen him cry like this.

And it's been _weeks_.

They've been on a grand total of four dates.

And yet, Robert wants to _say_ it.

"I don't -"

But Aaron steps forward. "I've been in love with you since I first clapped eyes on ya. But that's _my_ problem. I didn't want to tell you too soon, make you turn in the opposite direction." He says it all so quickly and Robert is just stunned, feels his brain go fuzzy as he stares at this man, in this black work suit and the tie Robert said he could take from his and -

"I'm in this for real. You're already it for me but - but it's - unfair for me to -"

Robert stands up suddenly, because Aaron's got tears down his face now and the older man pulls a hand round Aaron's waist.

"It's not your _problem_." Robert says heavily, presses his forehead against Aaron's. Aaron's eyes widen. "It's -" he blows out a breath. "It's not a fucking _problem_ at all."

And Aaron's eyes are this beautiful blue.

"What does that mean?" Aaron's asking softly.

"It means that - that I love you too." He whispers, and he smiles. "Maybe it's too soon but - I feel like -"

"Like what?"

"Like it'll only be you, only you for - for as long as you'll let that be the case." It flows out, and he looks at how soft Aaron's staring back at him in absolute awe, and it makes his heart feel funny.

But it's okay, because he's felt _something_ for Aaron for the longest time.

When he first saw him, and they had this soft blush on his cheeks and he liked how lost he seemed, how much he stood out amongst the crowd.

He'd suppressed it sure but, it was still there. Still.

"For a - _very_ long time then yeah?" Aaron's saying, eyes flickering, soft and sure.

"Good." Robert replies, and then he's kissing Aaron gently and sighing out a contended breath.

Aaron's eyes flicker suddenly. "And you're not just saying it because I -"

"No." Robert says heavily, shrugs his shoulders. "For the first time in - in a 'long time, I'm being honest with how I feel."

And Aaron's never looked so happy, laughs a little and rubs at his eyes like he's actually crying. "Thought I'd never hear you say -"

"I love you." Robert says it again, thinks back to how much he knows about Aaron now. It's different, before he never cared about favourite colours, and star signs and what films to watch together. But now -

He's collecting the things Aaron forgets round his and he has them in his bedside draw and -

"Fuck it being too early to say, it feels right and - how we feel is - _obvious_ so -"

And Aaron kisses him hard on the mouth and they'll probably clock off early and go back to Robert's and celebrate being in fucking love like absolute losers but -

"Love you too Mr Sugden."

Everything's going to be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
